The present invention relates to spray adaptors which make it possible to spray collunarium into both nostrils at one time as well as to sprayers employing such spray adaptors.
A dedicated spraying device is often used for applying collunarium to nasal mucous membranes in the back of the nasal cavity. Examples of such devices are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications Nos. 8-47530 and 6-70980.
A conventionally known construction of a spraying device is such that a spray chip is attached to or built in an extreme end portion of a hand-operated syringe, the extreme end portion of the syringe being formed into a generally cylindrical shape suitable for insertion into a human nostril. The extreme end portion of the syringe which is loaded with collunarium is inserted into one of the nostrils, and the syringe is operated to spray the collunarium through the chip onto the nasal mucous membranes. In this construction, the collunarium is usually applied through each of the nostrils.
A chronic problem of the spraying devices of the prior art is that their operation is time-consuming and awkward. This is because the collunarium should be applied through one nostril after the other of a patient as the conventional spraying devices lack the ability to spray the collunarium into both nostrils at the same time.